The Lost Elfling
by Artisticburst
Summary: Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir find seemingly abandoned elfling in the woods. Unsure what do, they take him back to their home, planning to find his parents. But there is much more to this elfling than meets the eye, and what does he have to do with the disappearance of Legolas?
1. Drink

**Edit: Well I got rid of the old A/N... it wasn't that important. Anyway I only touched up this chapter a little bit. I found I quite liked it the way it was. :P**

oOo

A man lead a small child though the woods. Or rather, an elfling. They walked silently through the forest, never slowing, never stopping. They both wore hooded cloaks, causing dark shadows upon their faces. But if you looked closely at the elf, you could see small strands of soft, dark brown hair peeking out from under the fabric.

"Where are we going?" the elf asked after a while.

The man did not answer. He refused to meet the dark green eyes that were staring so innocently up at him. The elfling looked around the age of a seven year old human child, perhaps younger. At any rate he was being rushed along a surprising pace. The two abruptly stopped in a clearing.

The man knelt down on one knee and removed the elfing's hood. He brushed some of the strands back and looked behind his pointed ear. A thin, black, scar contrasted with the skin of the elfling. A small hand moved to the scar, fingers fixed in a scarting position.

"Don't," the man hissed, grabbing the elfing's hand and jerking it back down.

The elfling wiggled his hand free and clasped them together. The scar itched. Badly. Swiftly, the man pulled a vial from his coat and poured a light purple liquid into a cup. He then proceeded to dash it with a few herbs. Finally he looked at the elf.

"Drink this." he ordered, leaving no room for question.

The elf took it quietly in his small hands. He stared at it. It didn't look at all inviting. He turned to the man.

"Why?" He asked, hoping he could get out of drinking it.

The man stiffened.

"Just drink it." He snarled.

Taken aback, the elfling decided to at least try the substance. Slowly he raised it to his face. He sniffed. It smelled awful. He looked back at the man. The human was staring at the drink as if his life depended on it. As the man's gaze shifted to him, the elf caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. Anger? Irritation? Regret? It didn't matter; he had more important things to do.

Taking a deep breath, the small hands daintily lifted the cup to his lips. The elfling took a small sip. He nearly choked, the taste was worse than he expected. Gagging he held the cup back out to the man hoping he would take it away. Big mistake. Although the man took it from him and gently set it down on stump, seconds after he lunged at him, pinning him down. The man seemed to have lost all his patience and sanity in a second.

Terrified, the smaller being tried to call for help but to no avail. Within minutes his hand feet were bound. Apparently deciding that wasn't good enough, the human tied him to a nearby tree.

"You will drink this," he sneered.

With that, he grabbed the cup and forced it in front of the elfling's face. He pried open his mouth and started to force the drink down. Knowing the youngster would try to spit it out he held the tiny nose so that he would have no choice but to swallow.

Finally the last drop had been consumed. He then quietly cut his captive loose as if nothing had happened. As soon as he was free the elf swayed and started to fall. The human easily caught his light form. The contents of the drink were working their magic already. That meant he had to hurry. He hastily cut the bonds off the half aware elfling's hands and feet then gently laid him down. The man yaanked the hood back over the elf's head and stepped back to admire his work.

Yes. Everything was perfect. He quickly erased all signs of struggle, and stuffed all the broken ropes in a bag. Now he could return to his master. Silently he slipped through the trees. Minutes later all was still. Nothing could be heard but the rustling of the trees and the soft breathing of an elf. 


	2. The Lost Elfling

**Edit: Yeah I changed almost all the conversation in this chapter. I still don't like the dialogue too much but it was better than what it was. XD**

oOo

Estel stroked his steed's mane gently, waiting on his brothers. He had been waiting for this moment since... well, yesterday, and his siblings were taking forever. Finally, he saw Elladan walking towards the stables.

"Where are you taking us today? Hopefully someplace safe this time..." He mumbled.

Estel rolled his eyes. "Ouch. I never knew you doubted my abilities so much." He dusted himself off casually. "I'm only taking you to the most amazing place I've ever seen."

"An 'amazing place'? How many times have you insisted on showing us perfectly normal spots in the middle of the day?" Elrohir interjected, suddenly appearing.

"Who would have thought a had such ungrateful brothers?" Estel scolded, "Nevertheless, I will show you two anyway."

"Besides," Estel continued, "You're getting out of a lecture."

As much as the twins hated to admit it, that alone sent them onto their horses. With that, the three brothers mounted their horses and rode off into the forest. They engaged in a light chat on the way, enjoying the release from everyday life. After a few hours though, they began to get bored.

"Estel," Elladan asked, "Exactly how long did you say it would take to arrive?"

Estel smirked.

"I never said anything about the time..."

"Perfect." Elladan thought, "No doubt he'll have us riding around for half a century for some pond."

"Trust me. It will be worth it!" Estel encouraged them after a glance at Elladan.

"I hope so." Elrohir said, "We've been riding for quite a while and there is such a thing as night." They hadn't planned on spending the night out here. A playful grin inched onto Estel's face.

"We will just have to hurry then!"

Before his brothers could register what he meant, Estel galloped off into the woods, obviously challenging them. The other two soon caught up, and the trio made much better time than before. Finally Estel pulled his horse to a stop. Scanning the area, he noticed a lake. His brothers followed his gaze and frowned.

"Don't tell me we came all this way for a-" Elorhir started.

"It was close to a lake." Estel interrupted, urging his horse towards it. He called over his shoulder, "We will be there soon!"

"And how many times has he said that today?" Elladan chucked. Elrohir however, looked up at the sky. It was getting darker. If they didn't hurry, they would be riding back through darkness. The three decided to give their horses a break near the lake. As the animals gulped down the refreshing liquid, Estel scanned the area once more. He happily realized they were much closer to the location than he thought.

"We're practically right next to it," he said, loud enough for them both to hear. "We can walk there now if you want."

"If I want?" Elrohir scoffed." We've been riding all day! Of course I want to see this place of yours!" Elladan nodded his head in agreement. Estel smiled in triumph. After making sure the horses were fine for the moment, Estel lead them carefully through the forest. The trees became thicker and thicker, as if they were trying to block them from getting to their destination. The brothers pushed on, and were rewarded with the most beautiful place any of them had seen in a long time.

It was a small clearing. Beautiful plants grew here and there, adorned with the soft, now moonlight, streaming through the leaves. Looking up they could see the canopy of leaves that grew in a sort of dome, protecting this place from the outside world. Estel turned around to face his brothers with a look that screamed.

"I told you so!" They had to agree, the place was stunning. It looked even more magical now that it was…night.

"Well Estel," Elrohir said. "I must say I am impressed, but we have to getting back now."

"Can't we look around a bit longer?" Elladan objected. "I'm not looking forward to the ride back and I'd like to stretch my legs." Elrohir shook his head.

"Soon it will be even darker than it is now, and-" Estel silently crept away from his brothers, planning explore the place a bit more while they debated. He hadn't really gotten the chance to look it over properly since he had raced back to tell them about it the moment he stumbled upon it. Now that he had returned, it looked even better in the moonlight.

He started to walk over to one of the few trees in the clearing. Maybe he could even show this place to Legolas next time he visited. He glanced over at his two still arguing brothers. He'd be a better traveling companion than those two at any rate. He stopped. Well…not really. They were about the same. But he still missed his friend and couldn't wait until they could see each other again. Finally arriving at the tree, he was just about to sit down but stopped himself.

His seat was already occupied. Blinking, he stooped down to the small figure. It looked like a little boy, sprawled out underneath the tree. Estel looked him over. He couldn't be much older than seven. What would a child be doing out here? Was he even alive? Estel checked his pulse. It was there. Not as strong as he'd like, but not too terrible. By now the twins had stopped quarreling, and noticed their brother was staring at… something. They rushed over, not sure what to expect. They too were stunned as Estel gently started to remove the boy's hood.

"Is he…?" Elladan started. Estel shook his head.

"No, he's alive…he appears to be sleeping."

He pushed his hood back the rest of the way.

"This is not a boy…" Elrohir mumbled, speaking what was on everybody's mind. All three stared at the small pointed ear holding the brown hair in place.

"An elfling?" Estel whispered in astonishment, continuing to stare. "What is he doing out so far?"

"And all alone…" Elladan added.

They grew even more concerned at the fact that he was sleeping with his eyes closed, definitely not a good sign. Finally breaking his stare Estel scooped him up, and started to walk back to the horses. Understanding what he was doing, the twins rushed ahead to prepare the steeds. They were going to help this lost elfling…somehow.

**oOo**

I hope I did their personalities correctly. I'm kinda basing it on fanfiction stories,( which may or may not be a bad thing.) since*Cough* I haven't *Cough* read the book. *COUGH* Maybe I will soon though. I didn't even know the twins existed until…fanfiction. And for the longest time I thought Aragorn had a brother named Estel or something like that. At least I watched all the movies... :)

Edit: I AM READING FELLOWSHIP NOW AND I LOVE IT EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT THAT FAR!


	3. The Confused Elfing

Ello again! I've nothing else to say except read on!

oOo

Legolas sheathed his twin knifes, trying to brush the strange noise off as nothing. This was the third time he had reacted this way. As much as he hated to think about it, more than likely something was out there. Sighing, he resumed picking his way through the forest of his homeland. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular; he'd just wanted to get away from his duties for a bit. It was around noon when he unexpectedly came to his favorite tree. He chuckled. He hadn't planned on visiting it today. His feet just seemed to lead him towards this very spot.

Within seconds he scaled its long branches and climbed to familiar spot in the center. It was a nice sized space since the tree was rather large. Sitting down in the center he turned up his head, and gladly welcomed the warm sun on his face. It streamed through the leaves, creating patterns on the branches. This place head many memories for the wood elf. It had always been his favorite place to escape from the rest of the world. On some of the branches were carvings he'd made in his idle time. He brushed his fingers over every one, remembering the very days he did them.

Finally relaxing, he took off his bow and quiver, but kept his knives strapped on, just in case. The mysterious noise hadn't quite left his mind. Legolas laid back, using one of the many branches for support. Staring up into the beautiful leaves above his head, he began to doze off. Suddenly his elven hearing picked it up again, that faint rustling, he was sure of it. Annoyed, he climbed down from his tree and landed noiselessly on the soft terrain.

"What could it be?" He thought over and over. Once again he laid his hands on his knifes, ready for anything. So he thought. Out of nowhere a cloaked figure leapt at him from behind. Legolas immediately moved out the way, the strange being missing him by mere inches.

His attacker recovered quickly and leapt at him a second time. Again he ducked. The being's fist collided with the tree instead. His pursuer let out a yelp of pain. Whoever was doing this was not very experienced. He seemed about Legolas's height, but not as lean, and definitely not as agile. The prince then noticed that his attacker had no weapons.

"If he wanted to kill me," he asked himself, "Why would he come unarmed?" He barely had time to ponder over this before the person attacked again. This time after Legolas avoided the punch he decided to use his knives. He delivered a thin slice to the being's arm.

The purser instantly fell to the floor, obviously in agony over a small wound. It didn't look like he was going to be getting up anytime soon.

"That was… easy." Legolas thought. A sudden realization dawned on him. Too easy. The attacker had no weapons, little experience, and was punching wildly and without a strategy. Legolas's eyes opened wide. A diversion. But before he could prepare himself for any new foes, something collided with the back of his head. The twin knives dropped to the ground. And so did the prince of Mirkwood.

oOo

The elfling awoke to darkness. He began to panic until he realized his eyes were closed. Straining to gain control over his body, he opened one eye, then the other. He was in a healing room. He felt pillows behind his head. Looking around he noticed the room was very well furnished. But how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was...nothing. His mind seemed to be in a grey haze. Suddenly, his ears picked up footsteps coming towards the room. He sat up, wondering who it could be.

A man walked through the doorway and started, obviously surprised that he was awake. The human smiled gently and walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" was his first question.

"I'm okay…" he found himself answering quietly. The man nodded.

"My name is Estel, my brothers and I found you last night in forest."

"A forest?" the elf thought, his mind racing, "Why would I be in a forest?" Seeing the amount of confusion on the elfing's face, Estel changed the subject.

"Where are your parents?" The elf's face became even more perplexed.

"My parents?" The elfing brushed a few strand of hair out of his face before replying. "I don't know." Now Estel was getting concerned. He was about to ask him another question, when his father and brothers entered.

"He's finally awake." Elrohir said, grinning.

"How is he?" Elrond asked.

"He seems to be alright." Estel replied, "But he doesn't remember his parents or why he was even in the forest in the first place." He finished, looking to the elfling for confirmation.

"Can you least tell us your name?" Elladan asked hopefully. The elfling began to ponder yet again. Nothing. He collapsed onto the pillows with a sigh.

"No…I don't remember my name either." Now Estel began to think. What could have caused this elfling to lose his memory? He had an idea, but he needed to speak with his father first.

"We'll have to call him something." Elrohir chucked, "We can't go around screaming 'elfling'. " A small smile found it's way onto the elfling. Estel smiled back warmly, shaking his head.

"That would be strange for sure, we'll have to at least come up with a nickname for you."

"Let's deal with that later." Elrond said decisively. "For now," he said, holding a cup and turning to the elfling. "Drink this." The elfling took the cup with a slight hesitation, but seeing the smile on Estel's face somehow eased his mind. He drank slowly and was relieved to find that after he had finished he remained conscious.

oOo

My first fight scene! How'd it go? Oh yes, I also need some help. What do you think they should call him? I don't really know any elf names. (I could use google lol.) If I get a name great! I'll probably use it! If not, well then, google to the rescue! Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate every one!


	4. Torion

**I'm serious, every single review makes me squeal with joy! Thank you soooo much! :D Continue!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, a man and an elf walked down one of the many halls in Imladris. "It was strange how he reacted to you giving him the brew." The human said. "Yes." Agreed the elf. "Very strange…" "At least he finished it." Estel said. "It should help bring up his strength." Elrond agreed. "He seems to be pretty strong already. It will not be long before he will need a guest room instead of a healing room." Estel nodded as they continued walking.

"So…" Elrond chuckled. "You and the twins decided to call him Toriôn?" Estel shrugged. "It's a fitting name." "Yes it is quite fitting…until we find his real one." Elrond murmured. "I know." Estel sighed. "But we have almost nothing to work with." "And another thing," Estel said suddenly. "How do you suppose he lost his memory in the first place?"

Elrond thought for a moment. "He had no head wounds..." He mused. Estel hesitated as a horrible idea struck him. "Do you think it was…deliberate?" Elrond turned to face his son. "I don't know what to think at the moment." The obvious concern for the elf shone in the man's eyes. "But…it is getting late why don't you find him a room?"

Estel nodded, knowing the subject was closed for the moment. After he bid his father goodnight, he rushed off to find Toriôn. The elfling was in the healing room laying on the bed, hastily scribbling on a sheet of paper. Estel wondered what he could be writing. "Toriôn," He called gently. He was pleased to see the brown head shoot up. "My father says it would be alright if you have your own room…_out_ of the healing quarters." Estel finished a small smile on his lips.

The elfling immediately grabbed his papers and hurried to catch up with the human. They walked through the many halls towards the bedrooms. At least Estel _tried_ to. Toriôn insisted to going in every room. "What's in this one?", "Can I touch this?" and, "What does this do?" echoed through the halls. His curiosity seemed to have no end.

Soon Toriôn was far ahead of Estel. He had just heard a gasp followed by "A library!" So he guessed where the elfling was. Estel suddenly realized how close they were to-. He heard a door open and little feet entering a certain room. The man ran as fast as he could, in hopes of getting the elf out of his father's study as fast as he could. To his surprise, Toriôn didn't rush at things, eager to touch each one like he had with the other rooms.

Instead he simply stared in awe at his father's space. Estel had always thought it beautiful himself, but even still they weren't supposed to be inside. "We're not supposed to be in this room Toriôn. Come on, it'll take us all night to even get _near_ the chambers at this rate!" The elfling nodded slowly and started to walk toward the door, but still staring at the room's magnificence, bumped into a table and fell. The table shook from the impact, knocking over a glass bottle. Two pairs of eyes watched as one bottle hit another until the last unfortunate one tipped over the edge.

Both human and elf winced as it smashed onto the floor. They both held their breaths hoping nobody heard it. After Estel was certain nobody else heard the tragedy, he turned to Toriôn. "Let's get some towels before we both get in trouble." The elfling managed a small smile as he stood up, the tips of his hair brushing the liquid as he rose from the ground. This time he followed Estel out of the room without further trouble.

After they cleaned up the mess, Estel discovered that Toriôn housed a yellow stain on his tunic from the contents of the bottle. Hopefully, it would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, as soon as they started yet again towards the bedroom chambers, who did they bump into but the twins. "Estel? Toriôn?" Elrohir said surprised.

"I thought you were going to find a chamber?" "We were!" Estel cut in. "We just got…distracted." Estel mumbled. Toriôn raised an eyebrow at the man's not-so-smooth excuse. "I can see that." Elladan said, eyeing the stain on the elfling's clothing. There was an awkward silence. "You were in father's study weren't you?" Elladan stated more than asked. "It wasn't my fault!" Estel said indignantly. "_He's_ the one who decided to go in there!" He huffed, jerking his head in the smaller elf's direction. "He's just an elfling." Elladan said dismissively.

"But-" Estel started. "Besides," Elrohir interrupted. "You found him, so _you_ have to deal with father for his actions." Estel glanced down at the thoughly pleased elf beneath him. Estel rolled his eyes, grabbed Toriôn by the hand, and hastily lead him away from his laughing brothers.

"_He's just an elfling._" Estel mumbled after they were a good distance away. "So unfair…" "I think it's perfectly fair." Said a small voice, startling the human. Snap! He had forgotten about the elvish hearing. "Oh really?" He said, turning to the smaller being. "That's only because you're getting defended." Out of nowhere an idea struck Toriôn. "I'll do my best not to cause trouble… if you'll let me explore the library tomorrow!" He said hopefully. Estel thought it over.

It seemed like a harmless enough deal. "Well… alright." The elfling's eyes lit up. But you have to promise not to go in my father's study ever again. Toriôn nodded. "I promise." He said it with such conviction that Estel was sure he would never enter again.

When the two had finally found the "Absolutely perfect room" As Toriôn called it, Estel could finally leave for the safety of his own. After he was settled in his bed, his thoughts once again drifted to the elf. So many questions…but yet, so few answers. Reluctantly, he drifted off to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I feel like my conversations in this chaper are...robotic. O.O It's always something... . Once again, I'm stunned at all the comments I'm getting! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! ^.^ Now for some replies…**

**M: I didn't want to make it seem like he was attracted to an elfling! I did NOT mean it like that! O.o No. Just no. I have no idea how old Aragorn is though. Hmm… I guess this would be before lotr so… *Shrugs* I'll read the books someday I promise! Probably during the summer… :P**

**Helen: Super cool website! I'm glad you mentioned it! ;)**

**RaY: Obviously, I loved the name! It's perfect! :D**

**Guest 1: Um… I don't think the website came up on fanfiction. All I got was: .net Thanks anyway! ^.^**

**Guest 2: Done!(Get it? 'Cause I just updat-Okay. -_-)**

**Mrs. Legolas: Thanks for the name, but I already choose Toriôn!**


	5. Books, Stairs, and a Letter

**Wow that was a long break. Did I go over my month limit? Meh, I'm too lazy to check. *Looks at comments* Aww I only got one more? Well, one is better than none! ^.^ Read on!**

Estel slowly rose from his bed and stretched. It was a beautiful morning. He then started on his morning routine, only pausing when he noticed the letter on his desk. He smiled remembering what it meant. _"Any day now..."_ He thought, and strode out of the door. Why did he feel like he was forgetting something? He stopped for a minute. Everything seemed normal. However the man simply couldn't the feeling that something was- Toriôn!

He mentally slapped himself and hurried to the elfling's room. The covers were astray and the elfling was nowhere to found. Then Estel remembered what he had requested last night. The library. _"No!" _He thought. _"Surely not this early!" _Dragging a hand down his face, the man headed in the direction of the library, hoping the damage wasn't too great. How wrong he was.

Books lay everywhere. Stacks of them stood tall in various places in the room. Estel wondered how the elfling managed to stack them, many of them stretched higher than even he could reach. Walking around one he found his answer: Stairs. _The elfling had made stairs out of books_. Oh and there were also _piles_ of books, plenty of them. _"How could one elf create all this mess?!"_ He thought hopelessly. He stepped carefully over books till he reached the source. In the middle of it all sat an elf, clothed in a slightly too big tunic, writing away in his growing booklet.

The man cleared his throat. "Toriôn…" He started weakly. "I didn't know you'd be up this early." The smaller being turned to look at him. "Hmm? Oh I've been here for a while." _"I can see that…"_ the man though dryly. "In fact," He continued, shutting the book he had been reading. "I've just finished!" With that, he picked up his booklet and skipped towards the man. "Thank you for letting me use the library!" He said cheerfully, hugging the man's leg. Estel could only feebly pat his head. "You-You're welcome." He stammered. As the elfling exited the room only one thought crossed the man's mind: He had a lot of cleaning to do. It didn't help that a few minutes later Elrond decided reread his favorite book.

Toriôn wandered through the place, not quite sure where to go. He thought he heard faint shouting coming from the direction of the library,but he shrugged it off. Instead, he let his thoughts drift to Estel and the others. They were nice. He really liked them, but he had his own family… right? He couldn't have come out of thin air. Estel also said he and the twins had found him in a _forest_. The elfling presently sat down in the middle of the floor, and again tried his best to remember what he had been doing in a forest. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to get something, _anything_ to help him remember who he was, and where he came from. Nothing. Sighing he brushed his dark hair out of his face and tried again.

Still nothing. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" He shouted angrily, causing a nearby servant to back away. He fell back and spread his arms out, defeated. Perhaps his memory would come in time. His brooding was interrupted when somebody tapped him on his shoulder. "What exactly are you doing on the floor?" One asked. "And why do you look so serious?" another added. He opened one eye to stare at the being above him. "Elladan?" Toriôn asked uncertainly. The elf took a step back. "He got it right…" He said quietly, eyes wide. "Nobody gets our names right when they meet us for the first time." Elrohir continued.

"Anyway," Elladan said shaking his head. "We were wondering if you'd like to go to the gardens with us." Elrohir nodded "We were going to ask Estel, but he's a bit…tied up at the moment." Toriôn sat up as Elrohir chuckled. "I hope I didn't make too big of a mess." The elfling said sheepishly. "Oh but you did." Elladan said eyes sparkling. "You should have seen ada's face when he witnessed the state you left it in, and it gets even better-" "He thinks Estel did it!" Elrohir interrupted excitedly. He immediately received a glare from his twin; obviously he wanted to be the one to tell that part.

"Then," Toriôn said slowly, "How did you know it was me?" Elladan chuckled. "Last we checked Estel didn't build stairs out of books. He's not light enough to properly use them either, so had to have been you." He finished. "Anyway, would you like to come with us, or would you rather continue your career as a living carpet?" Elrohir asked playfully. "No, no! I'm coming!" Toriôn laughed. "Just let me put my book in my room." They nodded and told him where they'd meet him. The twins could only hope the elfling didn't wander off.

Toriôn dashed though the hallways towards his room. He found it immediately, and carefully placed his booklet underneath a pillow. He'd be back for it tonight. As he skipped back out to the hallway, a stray piece of paper caught his eye. It looked like it had blown from Estel's room, probably due to the open window. He decided to put it back before continuing on. He gently picked up the paper and walked inside the man's room. He started to place it on the desk when he realized it was a letter. Although the sensible part of his brain told him not to read other people's letters the curious part would burst if he didn't.

Excitedly, he glanced around him then started to read. After he had finished he sighed and put it down, placing the ink bottle over it so it wouldn't blow away again. He should have known all adult letters were boring. The letter merely said that somebody would be arriving in Imladris in about two weeks. It seemed to be an elf who had written the letter and also a good friend.

What was his name? Ah yes, _Legolas_. Something tugged at the back of his head when he repeated that name to himself. He brushed it off. As he continued through the halls he wondered if he'd get to meet this Legolas. "Maybe…" He thought to himself. "Maybe Legolas could help me recover my memories!" He started to run as he caught the twins waving at him. "Maybe…"

**Also, I don't know if I asked this before, but is the spacing okay? Can you read it without having to try too hard? Do tell! Review!**


	6. The Vial

**So I decided to check fanfiction before going to bed... and I looked at this story. 28 reviews!? I know that's a small number to most people, but to me it was huge! So yeah I guess I have no choice but to keep going. I'll revise it because my writing looks bad now that I'm looking back on it... But I'll do my best to keep updating it on a regular basis. Now I just have to remember the rest of the plot... Ah well. I'll figure it out. I am aware this chapter is short, but I have to get back into the groove. Thanks so much you guys! XD**

oOo

_Legolas awoke to darkness. He almost panicked until he realized his eyes were closed. Not only that, but fabric covered them. He turned his head about despite the blindfold. Legolas became aware of the ropes pressing into his sides as well. The rough bark against his back confirmed that he was indeed tied against a tree. He heard footsteps approaching. He stilled and did his best to fake unconsciousness._

_"He's still out eh? Just how hard did you boys hit him?"_

_Murmurs followed. A sigh was heard._

_"It doesn't matter," a new voice spoke, "We just need him alive for when we arrive."_

_Legolas frowned internally as he heard the men walk away. What were they planning on doing? It didn't matter. He had to escape. He slowly began to move his body against the tree hoping to wear down the rope. Pain pounded against his skull as he did so. Trying not to think of how bad the injury may be, he pressed on._

oOo

Five days. Five days ago Legolas should have arrived. Estel sighed as he leaned on the edge of a balcony. The others had begun to worry as well, but kept assuring themselves he would arrive the next day.

"Five days…" he repeated to himself again. Perhaps… it was time to investigate. He stood up properly and walked into his room. He started to reach for his cloak then halted. What good would it do if he went after him? He had no idea what happened to his friend or where to start.

"No. I have to try."

Yes. He would go after him. It didn't matter if he had to travel to Mirkwood and trace him from there, he would find Legolas. He repeated those thoughts over and over before setting into his bed. Before he escaped to the land of dreams he thought he heard soft footsteps in the hall. He drifted off anyway.

oOo

Torion lay in his bed, one hand on his notebook. His soft breathing was the only sound that filled the room. Suddenly he shifted in his sleep and rolled over, groaning. He raised a hand to his ear and cried out. He began to twist and turn in his bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He scrunched his eyes shut, hoping to block out the pain. With a final gasp he lay still. Slowly, he opened his eyes. They were a dark purple. With no expression whatsoever, he rose from his bed. His notebook slipped from his hand as he exited the room. He walked silently about, his eyes looking straight ahead. If he had encountered another being they would have done a double take at how lifeless the normally vibrant elfling looked.

Torion's small feet faithfully carried him into the garden. A man stood in the garden. Torion raised his dull eyes to meet the man and held out his small hand. The man placed a small vial inside and closed his small fingers around it. The vial had a small brown bag tied onto it with a string. The elfling bowed, not once looking at the vial and exited the entered his room again and removed the sack from the vial. He placed it in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Still clutching the vial he then walked towards his nightstand. After opening the top drawer, a letter opener found its way into his hand. With a sly smile, the first emotion he had shown since the change, he headed to Elladan's room.

oOo

Estel awoke to pounding his door. Hastily throwing off his covers he rushed to open it. Elladan stood there, hand still raised to knock again.

"What's going on?"

"King Thranduil is here."

Estel blinked twice.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently," Elladan continued slowly, "Legolas has been missing for much longer than we thought."


End file.
